Di 7 Juli 2009 Ini
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: Di 7 Juli 2009 ini ada apa, ya? Bagi Kiba, ada apa di 7 Juli 2009 ini? “Eh Kiba, lupa ya soal hari ini?” tanya kakaknya. Anyway, o tanjoubi omedetou, Kiba! 7 Jul kan ultah Kiba, yah? Coba baca yah, minnasan! Trus, tinggalin review. Makasih!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto dan barang-barangnya yang ada hak ciptanya itu properti Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Timeline: **7 Juli 2009. Tanggal ini penting, lho! Ultah Kiba yang ke-16 kali, ya…

--

**Di 7 Juli 2009 Ini**

--

Kiba menguap lebar-lebar seraya mendorong selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rambut berantakannya terlihat sama berantakannya seperti biasa, jadi tidak ada masalah-rambut-pagi bagi Kiba. Segera dia membuka jendela kamarnya dan memanggil partnernya, "Akamaru!"

"Guk!" jawab Akamaru dari luar jendela.

"Oke! Aku mandi dulu, ya!"

"Guk!" Akamaru melompat-lompat menjawab masternya.

Kiba menarik diri dari jendela kamarnya. Keluar dari kamar, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Walaupun dingin, Kiba tetap mandi dengan air dingin. Segar!

Selesai mandi, Kiba masuk kamar lagi. Kan harus memakai baju dulu. Bisa gawat kalau keluar masih handukan begitu.

Memakai celana dan kaos hitam, Kiba mengeluarkan kepalanya lagi dari jendela, "Akamaru! Aku udah mandi!"

"Guk!"

Berlari-lari keluar dari kamar, Kiba menuju dapur rumahnya. Kakaknya sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk anjing-anjing keluarga. Memasuki dapur, Kiba memberi salam kepada kakaknya, "Neechan, pagi!"

"Pagi, Kiba. Makan buat Akamaru?" jawab kakaknya tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Iya, ini mau nyiapin," jawab Kiba menyiapkan makanan untuk Akamaru.

"Kiba," panggil kakaknya dengan makanan-makanan anjing sudah siap di tangan.

"Iya, Neechan. Duluan aja," Kiba masih menyiapkan makanan Akamaru. Kakaknya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Ibu mereka memasuki dapur, "Sudah?"

"Iya, Kaachan. Ini udah," Kiba mengangkat makanan Akamaru yang sudah siap.

"Habis ini, giliran sarapan kalian," ibu mereka mulai menyiapkan sarapan begitu Kiba berjalan keluar dapur membawa makanan Akamaru. Kiba nyengir ke arah ibunya sebelum melanjutkan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Akamaru! Sarapanmu!" panggil Kiba bahkan sebelum tiba di kandang Akamaru. Kandangnya tidak jauh dari pintu rumah juga, sih. Akamaru melompat menerjang masternya.

"Haha! Akamaru, sarapanmu nih!" Kiba geli wajahnya dijilat-jilat Akamaru. Sulit juga lho mempertahankan makanan Akamaru tidak tumpah dengan posisi seperti itu. Setiap pagi begini sih, jadi Kiba lumayan mahir juga seperti uda-uda rumah makan masakan Padang.

Akamaru mundur teratur dari atas tubuh masternya. Duduk mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, Akamaru menyalak riang. Kiba meletakkan sarapan Akamaru.

"Oke, sekarang aku yang sarapan ya, Akamaru," Kiba beranjak setelah melihat Akamaru mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Guk!" jawab Akamaru sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya kembali.

Memasuki rumah, suara ibunya memanggil, "Ayo, Kiba! Sarapan!"

Berlari-lari kecil, Kiba menuju meja tempat ibunya mempersiapkan sarapan. Kakaknya memasuki rumah tidak lama setelah Kiba tiba di meja makan. Mereka memulai sarapan setelah berdoa sebentar.

Selesai sarapan, Kiba bersiap-siap untuk pergi lagi. Menuju pintu keluar, kakaknya bertanya, "Kiba, mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat latihan sama Akamaru," jawab Kiba sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Eh Kiba, lupa ya soal hari ini?" tanya kakaknya.

"Hari ini?"

"Yah, sudahlah."

Kiba mengangkat bahu, "Kalau begitu, aku berangkat ya. Kaachan!"

"Iya!" jawab ibunya dari dapur. Setelah Kiba pergi, kakaknya berjalan ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya.

Di depan rumah, Kiba memanggil Akamaru, "Akamaru, sarapannya udah, kan? Ke tempat latihan, yuk!"

"Guk!"

Setibanya di tempat latihan, belum ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hinata datang tidak lama kemudian membawa sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar. Shino menyusul di belakang Hinata.

"Pagi, Hinata! Shino," sapa Kiba pada kedua rekan setimnya itu.

Shino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Hinata menjawab Kiba pelan, "Pagi, Kiba-kun..."

"Kotak apa itu?" tanya Kiba melihat kotak di tangan Hinata.

"Ah, i-ini..." Hinata terbata menjawab Kiba.

"Kurenai-sensei akan datang pagi ini," ucap Shino.

"Oh. Buat Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Kiba.

"Apa yang buatku?" suara Kurenai-sensei terdengar.

"Ah, Sensei. Pagi..." Hinata melihat sensei mereka berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Pagi, Sensei!" Kiba nyengir ke arah Kurenai-sensei dengan Akamaru di sebelahnya, "Guk!"

Shino mengangguk memberi salam kepada sensei mereka, "Pagi..."

"Pagi, semua," jawab Kurenai-sensei setelah berada di hadapan mereka, "Jadi, apa tadi?"

"Ah, Sensei. I-ini..." jawab Hinata mengangkat kotak yang dia pegang.

"Benar juga..." Kurenai-sensei menatap Kiba, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kiba."

"Eh?" adalah reaksi pertama Kiba.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, Kiba-kun," Hinata membuka kotak di tangannya yang ternyata isinya kue. Dilapisi coklat, kue itu terlihat enak dengan biskuit berbentuk tulang di atasnya. Hey, seperti snack Scooby! Tetapi Hinata kan tidak mungkin memberi snack Scooby di atas kue ulang tahun Kiba.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kiba," Shino menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba.

"Guk!" ucap Akamaru ikut memberi selamat kepada masternya.

"Wow! Makasih ya, semuanya," Kiba menatap mereka terpana, "Ayo Hinata, potong kuenya!"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata mengeluarkan pisau kue, "I-ini, Kiba-kun..."

"Bahkan kau mempersiapkan pisau kue! Aku terharu, Hinata," tawa Kiba menerima pisau dan kue dari Hinata. Pipi Hinata bersemu pink. Kiba duduk di atas rumput dan meletakkan kuenya.

Saat Kiba memotong kuenya, piring kertas dan empat buah garpu plastik kecil pun dikeluarkan oleh Hinata, "Kiba-kun, i-ini..."

"Piring kertas dan garpu juga bawa... Hinata hebat," Kiba mengambil piring kertas dan garpu dari tangan Hinata dan meletakkan potongan kue pertamanya. Wajah Hinata semakin pink.

"Nah, yang pertama buat Hinata. Nggak apa-apa kan, Sensei?" Kiba meminta izin memberikan potongan kue pertamanya kepada Hinata. Warna pink di wajah Hinata mulai bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja. Hinata kan yang sudah bekerja keras," Kurenai-sensei tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ah, te-terima kasih, Sensei," wajah Hinata semakin merah.

Hinata membungkuk di hadapan Kiba dan menerima kue yang diangkat Kiba untuknya, "Te-terima kasih, Kiba-kun..."

"Nah, potongan selanjutnya untuk Kurenai-sensei," Kiba berdiri menyerahkan kue kepada Kurenai-sensei.

"Terima kasih, Kiba," Kurenai-sensei menerima kuenya dan berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Shino, ini untukmu," Kiba mendekati Shino untuk memberikan potongan kue selanjutnya. Shino mengangguk menerima kue dari Kiba.

"Nah Akamaru, kita makan bareng!" Kiba meletakkan potongan terakhir, "Ayo, semuanya! Kita makan!"

Kiba dan Akamaru makan di satu piring yang sama. Hinata dan Kurenai-sensei duduk bersebelahan menikmati kue mereka. Shino, tiba-tiba terlihat kuenya sudah habis. Cepat juga...

Setelah menghabiskan kuenya, Kiba ingat sesuatu, "Eh, tadi sebelum berangkat, Neechan nanya gini, _"Eh Kiba, lupa soal hari ini, ya?" _gitu."

"Ka-kalau Kiba-kun mau pulang duluan nggak apa-apa, kok. A-aku bisa berlatih bersama Shino-kun," saran Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau pulang, Kiba. Ini kan ulang tahunmu," tambah Kurenai-sensei.

"Hm... Akamaru?" tanya Kiba pada Akamaru.

"Guk!" jawab Akamaru.

"Mungkin begitu," Kiba kembali menghadap Hinata dan Kurenai-sensei, "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Makasih atas semuanya!"

Kurenai-sensei mengangguk menjawab Kiba. Hinata tersenyum, "Nggak masalah, Kiba-kun."

Kiba melihat ke arah Shino, Shino hanya mengangguk. Kiba menaiki Akamaru dan mereka meninggalkan tempat latihan. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Shino bergumam, "Sepertinya kakak Kiba itu..."

Setibanya di rumah, Kiba turun dari Akamaru, "Aku pulang!"

Kakaknya menyambutnya kaget, "Wah, pulang cepat! Inget, ya?"

'Jawab apa, nih?' pikir Kiba tetapi cepat-cepat dia menjawab, "Sepertinya begitu."

Kakaknya tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu tunggu, ya!"

Melihat kakaknya berlari masuk, Kiba mengerutkan kening. Melihat ke arah Akamaru yang hanya menggeleng menjawabnya, Kiba mengangkat bahu. Ketika akan melepaskan sepatu, kakaknya sudah berlari menghampirinya lagi. Melihat Kiba melepaskan sepatu, kakaknya mengerutkan kening, "Kamu mau masuk dulu?"

Kiba makin bingung mendengar kakaknya, "Emang soal apa, sih?"

"Nanti juga nggak apa-apa, sih," kakaknya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepadanya, "Kamu kan suka ngomong."

Kiba membuka gulungan yang diberikan kakaknya. Mulutnya mengenga lebar. Akamaru melihat reaksi masternya ikut-ikut melihat gulungan itu lalu menatap masternya dengan prihatin.

_Misi: jarkom_

_Pemilihan Presiden Indonesia tanggal 8 Juli 2009. Besok, lho! Jangan lupa!_

--

**.Kazuya, Jul 8 '09**

Haha! Makasih udah baca dan tolong tinggalkan review anda, yah! Memang tidak mempengaruhi hasil pilpres, tapi kan mempengaruhi mood saya. Haha! Luv ya all!

Oh yeah, o tanjoubi omedetou, Kiba! Author aja hampir lupa ngucapin! Gomen ne, Kiba! XD


End file.
